


The Huntsman

by Maralyn14



Series: The Queen and her Wolf [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Control, F/M, Loss of Control, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralyn14/pseuds/Maralyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the Queen has taken the huntsmans heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story contains manipulation and rape situations and will not appeal to every reader. If those things bother you, please do not read.

Leaning against the door, breath pouring out of him in heavy waves of pain and shock, he looks to the evil queen holding his still beating, glowing heart in her hand.

“What are you going to do to me?”

leaning in close and grabbing his face with her other hand she gives him a brutal quick kiss, staking her claim, proclaiming him as hers with deed and words.

“You're now mine. My pet!”

She takes a moment to enjoy that fact. Since she first saw him in her mirror while he fought with the bar patrons, he has intrigued her. This huntsman full of beauty and strength, cunning and skill, danger and mystery. She wanted to own him, own all that he is, and now, now that he has failed and let Snow go free instead of killing the bitch, she does. She will show him just what happens to people that don't do as she commands and she will enjoy every moment of those lessons, starting now.

“and this is your cage. From this moment forward you will do everything that I say, and if you ever disobey me, if you ever try to run away, all I have to do is squeeze!”

Giving his heart a slow squeeze in demonstration, she enjoys watching him writhe and moan at the pain she is inflicting so effortlessly on him.

“guards!”

Looking back on him as they lift and start dragging him towards the door she can't help almost gloating as she says

“Your life is now in my hands.”   
“Take him to my bedchamber.”

 

Turning away she places his heart in its new home and grins triumphantly to herself. She is tempted to follow straight away but holds back. Let him wonder what will happen next, let his worry and fear grow while he tries desperately to think of a way out. A way to get his heart back and find escape. It's useless, he can't break free and she will enjoy teaching him that fact. The fun she will have with him, this huntsman raised by wolfs. Maybe this man will give her the release she has desperately needed, at least temporally, even while she denies him his own.

Even as she rejoices in her victory over him and everything it means. Her anger over Snow's escape grates at her, eating into her soul. How dare that little simpering fool manipulate her way out of Regina's clutches. Snow's father, the mighty King fell without hardly a lifting of her finger, but this mere slip of a girl bats her eyes and the heartless huntsman bows to her and lets her flee. No matter though, she will fall to her knee's soon enough and Regina's revenge will be complete. But in the meantime she has a new toy to play with and what fun that will be.

Looking into her mirror she calls up the image of her bedchamber. Her huntsman is tied to a chair, sitting tall and waiting for her. His breath is now steadier, his eyes clear and full of malice. It makes her wet, makes her tremble in need to see him this way. To imagine him naked as she takes him fast and furious, makes him beg to be taken, makes him beg to take her.

She turns waiting into her own little game. How long can she wait to go to him? How long can she stand this aching need inside her? One hour? Two? Days? She will wait as long as she can, she will toy with him and insinuate herself in his every thought before she gives in to her own needs. Let those needs grow until there is no resisting them anymore. It will make everything just that much sweeter in the end. She pushes away from the mirror, pacing while she continues to think. She needs to gain control of herself, it must be complete before going to him. He can not see, can not guess just how much she truly wants him. He can not gain any power over her and she knows he easily could if he glimpses even the slightest hint of weakness in her. She will enjoy his body, show him she is in charge. Slowing her pacing, she makes a quick decision and with a wave of her hand, her customary black changes into soft flowing red, another wave and her hair tumbles free down her back in silky cascading waves. Satisfied, she purposely makes her way through the castles halls, not seeing a soul until she reaches her chamber doors. The two guards she sent stand sentry over the hunter waiting for her. They part the doors and stand back for her entry, she feels the huntsmans eyes on her as she starts forward. The guard on the right has a knowing gleam in his eye as he watches her walk by, seeing this she stops and gives him a look, Not backing down, he licks his lip suggestively which pisses her off! None of her servants has the right to be so cocky in her presence. He will serve nicely as another warning for her pet she decides as she uses her mind to push the stupid man against the wall, taking delight in the fact that she can squeeze his neck with just her mind, watch his eyes bulge in surprise and horror as he can't get any breath in his lungs. When it is over and he has slumped over in death, she lets him fall to the floor and turns away.   
“Take this garbage out to the heap” She commands the other guard as she shuts the doors behind her without another thought. 

“That could be you in the future. Tonight even, if you don't please your Queen. Remember that my huntsman.”

“Am I not already an empty carcass since you snatched my heart from my chest?

“I think I would gag you if your mouth wasn't so tasty looking huntsman, don't bait me, you may not like the results!”

“the results no longer matter to me if I can't have my freedom.” He states with conviction.

Chuckling softly she says nothing more for the moment as she slowly walks around him, admiring his taught muscles. Deciding she needs to see more of him, she waves her hand and his shirt disintegrates leaving his chest bare for her viewing pleasure. His arms are strained and bulging slightly from being restrained behind his back, his chest has a small smattering of hair that seems to invite her to run her fingers through it, soon she will, she knows. There is another small line of hair that runs down his belly and disappears into the waistline of his loose fitting pants. Another temptation she can barely resist. Gently she reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, sliding softly down his neck, onto his shoulders, feeling the muscle beneath and itching to taste the sweat that sheens along his skin. Leaning into him, placing her mouth near his ear, letting him feel her breath whisper against him as her hands slowly move down further along his chest, feeling its movements with every inhale and exhale he takes.

“Not as empty as you thought, are you darling?”

the slight shudder as her nails dig in slightly right where his heart used to be.

Turning his head towards her, his eyes shine with anger, but there is something else there as well. Weariness, yes but also just a hint of desire. A desire she will bring out more fully until he can not resist any longer.  
His lips are slightly parted open and wet and inviting. Walking back around the chair, letting her hand trail along his shoulders, down his arm,she leans back in and kisses those lips. Taking the time to finally fully taste and enjoy him. He smells of the woods, Oak and Moss and something else that is almost like the taste of clear spring water. His taste is even better, Mint and clove and falling leaves. Straddling his lap now she moves down his jaw nipping and tasting as she goes. Feeling his pulse vibrate higher with each movement she makes. Down his throat, pausing to enjoy the feel and taste of him on her lips, humming in pleasure when he groans softy. She can feel the struggle within him as he tries to fight the need that he is too weak to resist.   
Looking into his eyes so full of warring emotions she whispers “tell me what you want huntsman”

Leaning away, eyes closing tight, voice coming out in a tremble  
“I can't, I won't” Voice growing stronger now in a rush of words almost too fast to understand  
“I couldn't kill her that way, she did nothing to me. All she wanted, all she asked for was for you, the instigator of her coming murder, to forgive her, to take care of the people, to forget revenge. She knew what was about to happen and sat bravely for the end to come. She has honor! You my queen have none! You can do what you will with me, use me, punish me, kill me. It won't change any of that.”

Anger growing bright in her belly, Regina digs her nails into his shoulders, wanting to end him right then for his words. It comes quickly to her, that this is what he wants and why he spoke out so brutally just now. Laughing as she slowly releases her grip,

“you try to use words to anger me huntsman, but I won't give you what you beg for. You will not die so quickly, not until I am through with you and that, my dear, won't be happening anytime soon!”

Taking his chin in her hand she forces him to look at her as she continues,

“I could compel you to do as I wish, but that is not what I want hunter. I want surrender and I will have it. This is a game I can continue for as long as it takes. And really, judging by your bodies reaction,”

Looks down suggestively to his lap and the proof of her words she continues 

“it really wont take long, now will it?”

Lips raising in amusement she runs her hands almost lovingly through his tousled locks, mussing them more with her gentle fingers as she leans in once more to his mouth, stealing another taste before getting up and leaving him.

“Guard”  
as the door opens she looks down at him one last time   
“Sweet dreams my pretty hunter, we shall resume again soon.”  
Turning away.  
“Take my pet to the dungeon, make sure he is comfortable for the night.”  
chuckling softly she dismisses him from her room but not her mind.

 

Her thoughts are scattered as she settles down for sleep. One moment on how to rid herself of Snow for good and another on her lovely new toy, her pet. She isn't sure why he effects her so much.? He is no Daniel and can never take his place but he does make her feel things. Things she never thought to feel for another man again. Want and need and desire burn bright in her for the first time in years. She knows what she wants from him but isn't sure how long she will have to wait to get it. She wants him raw. She wants his anger. She wants his need. She wants his control even while he thinks he is taking hers. She wants him to dominate, at least in his own mind, just for a little while. He can never truly win, but the idea of letting him think he is, thrills her. These thoughts lull her to sleep with a small satisfied sigh on her uplifted lips.

 

She lets him sit alone in his cold, dark, damp cell for two days before she calls for him again. Demanding he be bathed and clothed in just a pair of light linen pants before being brought bound to her.

“Have you enjoyed your accommodations?”

“Not overly your Highness, the room was a bit drafty and dank, actually” He bites out.  
Oh his anger is still so bright.  
“A bed of moss near a stream more to your liking then?”  
lifting his head to stare her in the eye  
“Yes, actually”

“I am afraid that you are stuck with what we have at the moment my pet, Now how about some breakfast? You must be starving by now.”

“come, I have had a nice platter of foods prepared for us this morning”

Guiding him to a chair at the table Regina helps him sit,stepping back she contemplates his tied hands for a moment. Tapping her finger along her chin she hums in thought before speaking again,  
“Those bonds may prove difficult for you but I am unsure whether I should trust you to behave. Your mouth has proved feisty, I would hate for you to do anything to anger me further on such a beautiful morning. What say you huntsman, do you think you can behave? Or shall I feed you by my hand?”

Looking up at her, he stares with cold eyes but doesn't utter a word.

Regina smiles “Very well then, I think I am going to leave you bound for now.”

Sitting in her own seat, she leaves him to watch while she eats her fill, slowly savoring bite after bite of sweet fruits and tangy cheeses. She can hear the light rumblings of his empty belly as she does so. Finally she looks over to him, holding a juicy piece of mango between her fingers, she reaches out offering the bite to him. After a moment of looking between the outstretched hand and her face, he grits his teeth in a silent snarl and opens his mouth for that first bite.  
“good isn't it? Shall I feed you more?”

“I can feed myself, m'lady, I am in no position to try anything at the moment, I swear it.”

“maybe so, but I think I am enjoying this too much at the moment to allow that my dear hunter.”

With those words, she rises and comes around to his side of the table, holding out another small bite of fruit for him. She continues to feed him as her eyes wander over his frame. Feeling the sticky wetness of her fingers and hand gives her an idea that is too delicious to resist. Slowly her fingers move at a lea surly pace along his jaw to his ear and down his neck, her mouth making a slow journey behind. Savoring the sweetness as she reaches for another piece of fruit to feed him.

“Now this is how breakfast should be enjoyed”  
she thinks to herself as she brings her head back slightly to look into his eyes  
“mine”   
she mouths silently before bringing her lips down on his   
“so good”  
she breaths as she licks and nips at him softly. He sits there unmoving, not kissing back for several seconds but she wont relent. With soft caresses she coaxes him with her own mouth until he sighs slightly and opens for her. Once again, she is straddling his lap, hands alternating from his arms and shoulders to burying themselves in his hair, gently tugging at the strands. Back and forth as their mouths become more urgent. Moaning he increases his own pressure on her mouth, going from submissive to domination. Tongue moving on her mouth, sliding past her lips, tasting her as she tasted him. Her fingers are now clasping his shoulders hard, body rocking against his, need growing to a fever inside her as his once bound arms slam around her as he surges up out of the chair, carrying her with him across the room. Pulling away, he tosses her onto the bed. He stands there before her, chest heaving with each breath, rope still dangling from one wrist, forgotten. His Eyes are so dark they appear almost black. She feels a small frisson of fear for a moment before he advances on her. Holding himself above her before dipping his head down for another lingering kiss. Burying his head into her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. He is better then she had dared imagine is her last coherent thought before losing herself completely to sensation. His legs are now straddling her, hands holding hers down forcefully to the bed above her head as his mouth roams freely over her neck, stopping to sample sips here and there as he works his way down to the swell of her breasts showing above her bodice. Growling deeply he releases her hands long enough to grasp the offending material and rip it away. Once that small barrier is removed he smiles as his hands grasp hers in an almost brutal clasp once again. Bringing them slowly back up and together he clasps them in one hand so he can use the other on her now bare nipples, giving first one a light pinch then the other. Looking her in the eye he asks  
“Is this what you wanted your highness?”   
In a guttural growl. Not giving her time to answer, he descends and kisses her mouth hard before sliding down to replace his fingers on her nipple. Gasping she surges up against him asking for more. His mouth suckles and nips at her until she can't take anymore, before moving over to her other nipple and starting all over again. His free hand works its way down her body, tearing her dress the rest of the way, exposing her fully. Moving, he pushes first one knee then the other between her own, drawing them apart, settling his body down fully on hers. The rough material of his pants is rubbing against her center with each movement they make, teasing her and building the fire she doesn't think can burn any hotter before she combusts from it. Lifting his head, he is smiling an almost dangerous predatory smile of victory as he breaths   
“I can smell your heat, my Queen, soon I will taste it too!” 

Eyes closing as a groan of pure need leaves her throat she whispers  
“There's my wolf!”  
as he goes down working his mouth along her side, across her belly, stopping to dip his tongue into her belly button. Releasing her hands finally, he brings his down to open her legs more fully, settling her knees across his shoulders, holding her there with tight fingers, open and exposed to his gaze. Looking up once more he slowly lowers his mouth to her, not quite touching but close enough she can feel his breath against her lips, teasing her wet folds. Crying out, she grasps his head, pulling his hair, urging him closer as she lifts her hips to his mouth, begging without words for him to taste her. His tongue licks slow circles around her clit, drawing small whimpers from her as he continues to tease even more. He hums against her center as he moves down to slowly thrust his tongue inside her drenched pussy, enjoying the juices there, then back up to suck and nip at her clit while one finger goes to work finishing what his tongue started inside her, sliding in and out, taking her to the edge and then over in a long explosive orgasm that goes on and on until she thinks she will pass out from the pleasure of it all. He removes his finger to replace it with his mouth, lapping up her wetness as she comes back to herself slowly, breathing heavy, she pulls him up to her mouth, tasting him, tasting herself there. Grasping the waist of his pants, she pushes them down past his ass before grasping his cock in her hand and guiding him inside, arching up to meet his thrust she wraps her legs around his waist urging him on. His head is buried in her neck, breath heavy as he slides in and out, first fast and short bursts then slow and long slides he drives her wild until she comes up pushing him over onto his back so she can ride him. Grinding against him in circles, sliding up and down, watching his eyes clouded in passion as he reaches up to caress her breasts, up her neck into her hair, tugging her forward until his mouth meets her in the movement of frenzied tongues dueling as they both reach for climax, reaching it one after the other. Laying on him, head on his chest, listening to the ghost of his heartbeat, their breathing slowly returns to normal before she gets off of him. She enjoys the sight of his sweat covered nakedness for a moment before she turns away to find a wrap. Looking back once again in contemplation she says  
“ You don't have a name, do you my Huntsman? I asked once before but you never answered.”  
“No” he whispers.  
“I think I shall call you Graham.” She states before she calls for the guards to return him to his cell.

 

Fin.


End file.
